


Loophole

by kecchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, OR IS IT, Psychological, Reality Bending, Slice of Life, fiction affects reality, hidan is always dealing with something shady, kakuzu patches up hidan as usual, the shipping is not so visible so read as you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecchan/pseuds/kecchan
Summary: Those Sunday afternoons are always the same.However, reading (and a reckless partner) can help change that.





	Loophole

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this fic happened but since I actually came around finishing it I might as well just post it huh. I'm at that stage of writing when I just try out many things to see what fits so please bear with me. 
> 
> Also I love playing with twisting clichés and this whole concept of fiction vs. reality. It's fun.

The setting sun painted the sky in a bleeding hue; the heat choked out all life from the streets. These hot Sunday afternoons only led to trouble in this city anyways, it was best if one stayed at home.

And Hidan was out again – dealing with his usual business, if not lying in a ditch somewhere in the nearby slums already. Yesterday he was doing nothing but lying on the couch with a terrible hangover, opening his mouth only to throw up and snarl at Kakuzu for mocking him and now he's probably picking fights again with his indebted ''customers''.

Kakuzu was done with all the work he had to do; he was lying on his sofa, a book in his hand. He read that one more out of a habit now, picking it up every now and then when he had nothing else to read: a science-fiction novel with bland dialogues but deep psychological twists. A tough one, but after a couple of readings everything becomes connected; afterwards the predictability is comforting.

The climax of the story was near – _the protagonist finds out that his entire life is part of a computer simulation and as an act of rebellion breaks the code and turns his entire world into an endless, dark void with no way out_ -He turned the page, accidentally tearing the paper doing so.

His head started aching again.

He could hear rushed, loud footsteps on the corridor, then the rattling of keys. A sharp noise, the sound of keys hitting the ground and the annoyed swearing accompanying it. Must be Hidan. A pause. He heard from the way the keys slammed clumsily against the lock that his hand was shaking.

"Those motherfuckers, can you believe it?'" That seemed to be Hidan's idea of greeting.

"Got into a fight again?'" Kakuzu asked, not even looking up from his book. Hidan slammed the door.

"Take a wild guess. That long-haired bitch with his ugly friends. And they started it, before you'd ask."

'"That's hard to believe." Kakuzu shut his book to take a look at the man. His right arm was draped in what must have been Hidan's once white shirt.

"Instead of being a dick you could do something with my arm. Unless you want me to bleed all over the living room."

"One of these days you are going to lose your damn head. Not gonna patch that one up though." He stood up and walked to Hidan before he would have the chance to advance any further and really bleed on his carpet. "Let me see."

The wound wasn't deep, barely even bleeding anymore; living with Hidan, this thing was a weekly experience anyway. That idiot just couldn't resist an opportunity to fight – and if there was none, he created it. Hidan was lucky that he had actual medical experience.

He walked to the bathroom, followed by Hidan. Kakuzu rummaged through the shelves for everything he needed while Hidan sat down at the edge of the bathtub, rambling about the fight with that kid. Kakuzu then kneeled down by his side and started cleaning the wound.

"You keep doing this and you'll be on the run again." Kakuzu said after a while, his calm voice contrasted by his tense shoulders. Hidan hissed. "Or worse."

"I'm used to that.” He replied. „But hey, don't tell me you suddenly started worrying about me."

"More worried about one of your many haters kicking in my door." Kakuzu finished with treating his arm and picked up the needle. "But of course I do. Someone needs to pay half of the rent."

"I thought I was paying in nature." Hidan grinned.

"That ''payment'' couldn't even cover the air you're breathing." Kakuzu returned the grin then going back to concentrating on getting the thread through the needle's eye. He started stitching the wound, the silence only broken by Hidan's hissing.

"Didn't you have a scar on your shoulder?" Asked Kakuzu after a few minutes, staring at his arm in confusion.

"Don't think so. I have many, but I don't remember that." The lights flickered as Hidan spoke. "What, getting senile, old fart?"

"Do you want to pick a fight with me right now? I'm the one with the needle." Kakuzu looked up at him again. He could have sworn that he had a few weeks old wound on his right shoulder; he was sure he saw that scar on him yesterday. Whatever. He decided to drop the thought.

"Oh no, what are you gonna do, prick me?" Hidan continued taunting him.

"No but I can leave you here with a half-stitched wound. Now shut up, stop twitching and let me finish this."

The remaining time was spent in silence. Kakuzu finished soon and he didn't miss his chance to scold Hidan for his recklessness once more. At least he still had some medicine at hand. If Kakuzu cared more about the people of this city, he could've made a nice living as a doctor; too bad he didn't plan on changing his job any time in the future.

The rest of the day went on with Hidan resting by his side on the sofa, fatigue replacing adrenaline; Kakuzu kept on reading while some dumb sitcom buzzed in the TV.

By the time they went to sleep only the last chapter of the book was left – _The protagonist accepts his fate, the eternal imprisonment in the void; but he is ridden by guilt for ending the life of his loved ones with his rebellion. He wonders if there is a way out – but it ends in a cliffhanger. A suggestive question mark is put after the 'The End'._

\---

The next day was just like any other. He left to work early and the house was empty when he got home the; Hidan was out again.

He sat down on the sofa and picked up his book from the table. He would finish it today and then have time to cook some dinner or watch a movie with Hidan – given he doesn't come home in pieces again.

He reached the last pages soon. _The protagonist hacks the code, hoping to gain back everyone's freedom. On the next page his world will collapse, leaving the reader to figure out if this is really the freedom he wanted. Then it continues with a long description of the void itself._

Kakuzu looked up from his book, checking the clock on the wall. It stopped. 12:01 must have been at least six hours ago. He would check the battery once he's finished; he returned to his book.

 

_The protagonist escapes from the void – his home a wasteland and no living soul around - and decides to turn against his Creator._  

Kakuzu stared at the page in confusion.

That's not how the story goes.

Kakuzu read this book eight times before, he knew how this should end. The protagonist should be stuck in the lifeless void, he is _not supposed to_ break out. Did he read wrong? Did he pick up the wrong book, is it a misprint? Is Hidan pulling a prank on him again?

 

_Is he dreaming?_

He read the last page over and over again; he was forced to believe his eyes. He was feeling dizzy, his stomach reduced to a tight knot. He heard loud, rushed footsteps. The rattling of keys. Swearing.

Hidan entered the room, swearing, gripping his right arm. It was bleeding. Kakuzu's eyes widened, his mouth as dry as the air outside. _What the hell is going on?_

"Got into a fight again?" His voice felt unnatural, the words heavy on his tongue.

"They started it."

"Come on Hidan, I literally just patched you up yesterday." Kakuzu stood up, barely able to conceal the shaking in his voice.

"The fuck? I could barely even stand up yesterday, hangover got me so bad." Hidan raised an eyebrow. "Growing senile, old fart?"

Kakuzu raised a hand against his forehead and walked to the window. The sky was red with the setting sun and the streets were empty. He could hear Hidan talk but he couldn't understand it.

"Hidan, tell me. What day is it?"

"Told ya', going senile. Go get your cane, we're going to play bingo." Hidan laughed, his voice distant yet still too loud for his ears.

Kakuzu held onto the windowsill, fingers turning white, aching. He was sure he would faint if he let go.

"Quit your fucking joking and tell me what day it is!" Kakuzu raised his voice; he didn't even notice and didn't care.

"Okay, jeez man, chill." Hidan backed away. "It's Sunday. Why?"

 Kakuzu let out a shaky breath. "Nothing."

 

_He wonders if there is a way out – but it ends in a cliffhanger. A suggestive question mark is put after the 'The End'._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Given the ending, after I post this Kakuzu will crawl out of my laptop to physically fight me. Can't wait.


End file.
